


Three in the Bed

by Harukami



Category: Clover
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request was: "Request: Kazuhiko/Suu/Oruha, as crack crack crackity crack as you can make it. Preferably with much Oruha love (or lovin' ♥) as possible."</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on June 26, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in the Bed

  
"Mrph!" Suu said, soft and thoughtful.

It was about then that Oruha realized she was crushing her with her breasts. "Sorry," she said, laughing hard -- unable to stop laughing, really, everything was just too wonderful. She tried to back up a little and almost knocked Kazuhiko back; getting him with a shoulder in the throat.

"Hey, now," he said, reaching around to snag her around the waist, grinning at her. "Careful, there. Wouldn't want to damage me."

"I didn't think it was your _neck_ I had to be careful of," she said, light and flirty, then yelped as he shoved her, scrambling to keep her balance. "Kazuhiko!"

"Ahh!" Suu grabbed onto the edge of the bed. "You two! Be careful, please."

"Ah, sorry, Suu, I -- Kazuhiko! I'm trying to hold a conversation, here."

He tweaked Oruha's breast again. "I'm not saying you should stop now, sweetheart--"

"No, I -- Oh! Suu! Are you all right?"

Suu managed to keep her grip on the edge of the bed, carefully inching forward again. Dishevelled, she drew a deep breath. "ROLL OVER!" she demanded.

Oruha did, startled.

Kazuhiko fell off the bed.

"Better," Suu declared shyly, and snuggled in again.  



End file.
